1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to testers, and particularly to a video graphics array interface tester.
2. Description of Related Art
In a personal computer (PC) manufacturing environment, a large number of PCs are produced daily. Therefore, it is highly desirable for factory testing personnel, as well as development engineers, to be able to quickly and reliably test the basic functionality of, for example, the video subsystem of every PC. One method of accomplishing this task is to connect a monitor to the PC and boot it up. During POST (Power On Self Test), an audible “beep code” will be output to indicate the status of the video subsystem; however, the status indicated by this beep code often does not reveal the true status of the video subsystem.
Accordingly, what is needed is a simple, convenient, and reliable device to perform video subsystem testing of a PC in a manufacturing environment.